Capitol Lights
by Esso
Summary: 1 year before Panem had ever heard of Katniss Everdeen, a District 4 girl named Mesi Smith started out wanting some fast cash and ended up falling in love. But, of course, like every good heroine, she refused to believe that...


_Here in our city, girls dance all night._

_ Having their fun under Capitol lights. _

_ Nobody cares about wrong or right,_

_Having their fun on Capitol nights._

_Capitol Lights –_

_they think that love is the greatest of plights_

This was all Portia's stupid idea, and she was going to pay for it later.

Maybe. Mesi barely had room to breathe, let alone think of a suitable punishment for her overly-obsessed roommate. The crowd was thick, and even Mesi's newly dyed, blood-red hair wouldn't make either of them stand out. Not on this night, not in this group of supposedly fashionable fangirls.

The bizarre-looking fashions disturbed Mesi, and probably frightened Portia. The funny thing was that Mesi looked more Capitol-like than Portia, who was actually born and raised there. Portia had feathery, thin, wavy blond hair that could never grow much past her shoulders. She was small and thin, and looked more like a collectable than a human girl. Mesi…well, Mesi was a District Four girl, and had been on a boat before she could walk. She spent her childhood doing the work of a boy, and loved every second of it. As a result, Mesi was tall, thin, and had the strength {and skill with pointy objects} to match any man on the oceans of her home. Other than her red hair, she looked like a typical District Four girl – tan skin, sea-green eyes, and formerly golden-brown hair.

The crowd gave a collective squeal at a distant sound, and Mesi only had a second to make a snide mental comment about telepathy before the noise level and forward movement started to become painful. Portia tugged on her roommate's sleeve and smiled in anticipation. "Can you believe it? I thought getting here at 3 AM was stupid, but we got a great spot, and it's about to pay off!"

Mesi rolled her eyes. "Thankfully I had nothing better to do."

Portia frowned. Hearing was now possible because the crowd was waiting in silent anticipation. "You didn't have to come. I thought you weren't into all this stuff."

Gnawing on her lip anxiously, Mesi refused to meet Portia's gaze. "I'm being a good friend. Wouldn't want you waiting out here by yourself."

Portia was right. Mesi thought that all this obsession was a load of crap. Unless, of course, one counted all that could be gained. Portia and the other girls wanted attention. Mesi wanted cash. She couldn't care less about the fickle companionship, but the shiny objects were what drew her to play the fangirl for a few days, if her plan worked out.

Suddenly, a loud noise overtook the area within a half-mile radius of the open-air train station. Slowly, a train pulled in as the sound ceased. If the crowd had been any quieter, Mesi would've suspected that everyfreak had died. This was the train, out of all the trains that day, that everyone had been waiting for. The fact that she recognized it told her that much.

The first people to step out of the train were a teenage boy and girl. They looked around in fear and awe. But the crowd wasn't interested in them. Mesi was probably the only one who studied them for a moment, trying to see if she knew them. She'd skipped watching the reaping. Capitol-dwellers were allowed to do that… she hoped.

Next came four or five adult-looking people. Mesi at least recognized them. Who from District Four wouldn't? Some were older than others, and some of them were pointing things out to the kids as they helped direct them to the appropriate location. They talked and laughed among themselves as they disappeared through a door somewhere.

At this point, the crowd was about to explode with anticipation. But it was an old woman, who had to be almost eighty years old, that climbed shakily down the steps. Her hand was clamped on the handrail, and, as soon as her feet touched the cement, an attendant handed her a cane. However, she didn't move. She turned her head toward the train door, as if waiting for the same person every young woman in the Capitol was. "Okay, okay, Mags, I'm coming." At the sound of the voice, the crowd went crazy, screaming as if they really, desperately wanted a sore throat. All except Mesi.

And, amid the chaos, Finnick Odair stepped off the train.

*

"There he is!" Portia hissed. It was nearly enough to make Mesi want to puke. The hysterical fangirls had worn her patience thin. She didn't understand what was so wondrous about a slightly-more-handsome-than-usual guy from her District.

It wasn't like she'd ever known him. He had been three grades ahead of her in school, and they'd never met, or at least Mesi didn't remember it. Only when he went to the Games did Finnick become famous. True, he had been pretty back then, too, but Mesi had spent most of those Games hoping her dad would finally let her sail the boat once life returned to normal. She hadn't given a crap about Finnick then, and she didn't give a crap about him now.

Even from her position, Mesi saw the smirk that crossed his lips, the wink he gave a random girl, the squeal that erupted from the entire front row who each thought the gesture had been directed to her. Portia joined in, bouncing up and down in ecstasy. "Did you see that? What if _we'd_ been at the front?" It was clear that she was trying to devise a way to get up there.

"If we were at the front, we would've camped out here last night," Mesi said dryly.

"Great idea, Mesi! We should try that sometime!"

"Sometimes I wish you used sarcasm. Then I'd at least have the delusion that your bad ideas weren't going to be implemented."

Portia frowned, but didn't dwell on it for long. "Look. He's gone." While they'd been arguing, the party had obviously ended. "C'mon," Portia said wearily. "Let's head back."

"Portia?" Another girl waved to them from inside the crowd.

"Dania? Hi!" Portia grinned at the girl with mint green, blue-streaked hair and made her way to her. Mesi followed reluctantly, since she had no desire to return without Portia.

"We're gonna go find him!" Dania and two other girls were explaining to Portia in a whisper. Portia looked shocked for a moment, but her expression calmed and she nodded in agreement. None of the girls noticed Mesi as they strode off.

Mesi barely gave herself time to glare after them before following. Someone had to make sure the crazy fangirls didn't suddenly do something completely and utterly idiotic.

_Capitol Lights-_

_stupid girls never win these fights_

Suffice to say that Mesi was lost.

She was ashamed, especially after she'd conquered security to get in. Since she arrived at the building after the other girls, and couldn't pull off a lone fangirl, Mesi had to sneak in somehow. Thankfully, all it took was a shiny object that Mesi had in her pocket to ensure the man's silence. It also helped that she carried a knife.

The place was strangely deserted. Maybe everyone there was so Finnick-obsessed that they were stalkers, too. Mesi could be counted as a stalker, although she was stalking the other stalkers, not him. By now, she was about to put her own name on the list of "Resident Idiots of the Capitol." Why had she even tried? Fangirls were fangirls – prone to do stupid things.

She looked around the shiny room. There were about six different paths to take, counting rooms to snoop in. Although, if Portia and company were around, Mesi would most likely would have heard them from a good distance.

"Lost?" Mesi turned around to see a tall man, maybe in his late twenties, leaning against a wall. He had dark hair, spiked at the front, and wore a dress shirt, pants, and a tie. Very old-timey attire, especially for the freak-show Capitol.

"Maybe," Mesi replied with a flick of her hair.

"Looking for Finnick?" the man asked.

"I sincerely hope _you're_ not."

"That's not answering the question."  
"Good job, Captain Obvious." Mesi rolled her eyes, annoyed at being delayed.

The man's expression of displeasure deepened. "Well, I surely don't know where he is."

"That's helpful."

"So you _are _looking for him!"

"No. I'm looking for my idiot friends who are looking for him."  
"You know, it's good to see a girl who respects a man's privacy. I'm sure the poor guy hates being chased by fangirls all the time."

"On the contrary, I think he enjoys it," Mesi said with a grimace, thinking about how, back home, nearly all the girls talked of how they'd gone to one of Finnick's parties. The guy liked parties, not so much the girls who attended. Mesi figured that the more girls that chased him, the happier he was.

The man shrugged. "If you say so. Better find your friends before they do something stupid."  
"My thoughts exactly," Mesi laughed ruefully.

"Say, if you'll direct me to the bathrooms, then I'll show you where I think you'll find those girls. They aren't too good at being stalkers."

"The bathrooms… Oh! I passed them a while ago. They're over there." Mesi pointed in the direction she'd come.

"Thank you very much. You'll want to go down that hall." The man indicated the hall in the middle. With that, he strode off to the bathrooms.

Mesi set off down the hall, wearing a more Indiana Jones-like expression than that of a fangirl, which, otherwise, she would've been taken for. As soon as she found Portia, she'd drag her back to the dorm and duct-tape her to a chair…

It was then that she heard the footsteps. She crossed her arms, not bothering to look behind her. What did that guy need now? Directions to the local Papa Johnny's Kentaco Hut? Without looking, she took a step forward, apparently almost running into a wall.

A firm grip on her shoulder caused her to stop. "That's probably the most amusing thing I've seen all day."

Mesi turned around slowly, only to be staring directly at Finnick. _Crap_. Of course it was Finnick. Only he would reach out and touch a girl instead of yelling, "You idiot! There's a wall there!"

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service," Mesi said, barely subduing the urge to yank his hand away.

A smirk tinted his lips and eyes, the same color eyes as her own. Duh. They were both from District Four, although Finnick wouldn't know this. "Of course you are. Most girls want to be."

It was Mesi's turn to smirk. "So you met my little friends?"

"The other sneaky ones?"

"Yeah," she said lamely. "That's them."

"An ordinary bunch, are they not?"

"Yeah."

Mesi could tell that Finnick was studying her carefully. Why, she wasn't sure, but it sent chills down her spine, making her shiver. Her observer raised an eyebrow. "You cold?"

"No."

"Hm. You sure?"

"You're just looking for an excuse to touch me."

Finnick smirked again, more obviously this time. "I already am."

Mesi rolled her eyes and removed his annoying hand from her shoulder. "Not anymore."

"You're not a Capitol girl, are you?"

His question caught her off guard. "Why?"

"For starters, you don't look like one." Finnick took this opportunity to run his hand across Mesi's tight-fitting black shirt. It took all of Mesi's strength to keep her Kentaco inside her stomach and not on Finnick's unbuttoned jacket. And, yes, that was all he was wearing besides pants.

"So? Why would anyone want to look like them?" Mesi spat defensively.

"True. But I'm sure some nice Capitol clothes won't hurt a pretty girl. In fact, you've already got the hair." Finnick picked up a strand of her blood-red hair and examined it, rubbing it between his fingers slowly.

"I thought you were the only one who got gifts when you liked a girl," Mesi said.

Finnick laughed almost darkly. "I never said I'd buy you anything."

Mesi gave him a hard stare, right in those gorgeous eyes. She didn't take the time to decipher any emotions, afraid she'd lose her pitiful resolve. "What would it take to get some Capitol clothes?"

"That's all you want?" he snorted. "Somehow I don't believe it."

"Money."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive." Finnick leaned in closer, his hand back on her shoulder. "Listen." His lips were only inches from hers. "I only deal in secrets. That's all. So, do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"I have plenty of secrets," Mesi replied, her low tone matching Finnick's. "It depends on what kind of secrets you like."

And without waiting for Finnick to respond, Mesi's arms slid around his shoulders, clasping behind his neck just as she leaned forward slightly so that her lips touched Finnick's.

He reacted smoothly, as if she hadn't caught him by surprise. As his mouth opened and he gently bit down on Mesi's lip, Finnick's other arm clasped her waist, and the hand on her shoulder slid down to meet it. He pressed back firmly, his grip tightening. And for everything revolting about him, Finnick Odair wasn't a bad kisser.

It was Mesi that broke away, drawing back since Finnick's grip was too strong to get free of his hold entirely. Mesi took a deep breath, Finnick still unwilling to let her go.

"You know, I never got your name," he said thoughtfully, giving her a poignant stare.

"Mesi Smith."

Finnick leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Well, Mesi, I think I'll like your secrets." His warm breath tickled the little hairs in her ear. He straightened up and finally released his hold. "Let's buy some pretty things, then."

"I don't really like pretty things."

Finnick laughed as he grabbed her hand. "Trust me."

"Somehow, I find that impossible."

He had started to walk, but turned when Mesi didn't move. There was no denying the amusement in his eyes. He smiled a knowing smile. "Then you are a smart girl."

_Capitol Lights-_

_we wear all the clothes, in blacks and in whites_

The package arrived the next morning.

Mesi had come back to the apartment with a promise from Finnick to send her a "present". She was only looking forward to the present a little – only because it would definitely be expensive. Portia hadn't been there, so all Mesi did was shower and get in bed. It was late anyway.

She woke up to a knock on the door. Portia was asleep on the bed next to Mesi's. Groggily, Mesi had gotten up and staggered to the door, the need to move making her more alert than usual. The man holding the box asked if she was Mesi Smith, and handed it over when she said she was {and presented her identification}. By the time Mesi had walked back inside with her prize, Portia was awake.

"What's that?" the blonde girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Let's find out!" Mesi grabbed her knife, which was lying on the nearby dresser, and slit the packing tape with it. She pulled back the flaps, revealing another box. _Dang, Finnick sure likes to make things difficult, doesn't he? _She extricated the second box, which was obviously smaller, and white. Mesi opened this box. Now all that was between her and the clothes was a thin layer of tissue paper. She pulled it back, anticipating what was to come…

First, a light green silk strapless dress, almost lime-colored. The silk caught the light and shimmered as Mesi ran her hand over the smooth, cool dress. Portia was shocked, but Mesi didn't notice as she removed the next item.

Only after Mesi's bed was covered in bright fabrics did Portia manage to ask that burning question. "Where did you get all these?" Her blue eyes were wide in admiration, maybe even shock.

Surprisingly, Mesi was reluctant to answer, refusing to look at Portia, who was fingering one of the dresses. "Finnick," Mesi finally said.

"You-" Portia didn't finish. Her voice wasn't angry – more surprised than anything else. Her eyes were even wider now as she looked at Mesi. "Wh-why did Finnick give you these?"

The answer, Mesi knew, had to be obvious to Portia, who was a totally obsessed fangirl. "Because I'm pretty and offered him a good enough deal."

That was what confused Portia. She looked flustered, now studying the floorboards intently. "What do you mean?"

Mesi herself wasn't too sure what she had done to get Finnick's attention. "I'm not sure. But Finnick apparently liked whatever I did."

Portia nodded, staring at the array of bright clothes again. "I would ask you how you did it, but I guess you wouldn't know… I can't believe it, Mesi. You're a lucky girl."

"Yes, I suppose I am…" Mesi didn't want to talk any more. She didn't really want all of the Capitol to know about her and Finnick's supposed relationship. So she began to put away each of the outfits, hanging them in the closet. Portia had flopped over on the bed and was looking through her notebook, which Mesi had never seen, but figured it contained pictures of Finnick.

Then, after she was done, Mesi put on a black shirt and her tan work pants from District Four, and walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

*

Mesi had barely finished slurping down her orange juice when Portia arrived, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Hey," Mesi ventured, looking down at her empty plate instead of her friend.

"Hey." Portia's voice was subdued, quieter than usual. Mesi knew all too well what was the cause of this.

"You gonna get breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Mesi, I'm sure," Portia said, getting up slowly and setting a square of white paper down on the table. "Here. I was told to give this to you." She walked away without further words.

Mesi looked after her, bewildered. She hadn't thought that her roommate would be so sad about a few-day-only relationship with Finnick. And, sure, a box of expensive clothes was something to be jealous over, but Portia just wasn't the type. Maybe she really _did _take this Finnick thing seriously.

It was then that Mesi remembered the piece of paper Portia had left her. She picked it up and unfolded it, reading the typed message with growing realization.

She hadn't really given thought to the problem that she would have to spend time with Finnick just to get her money. She'd have to kiss him again and who knew what else. It was enough to make her skin crawl. And this was what Portia wanted?

Mesi finally got up, shoving the note into her pants pocket. She looked around for Portia and found her alone at a corner table. If there had been less people in the room, Mesi would've run over to her friend, but in this case she merely walked quickly, filled with a nervous desire to move faster and ask a favor of her only friend here in the Capitol.

"Portia!" Mesi called as she arrived next to Portia's table. The girl in question looked up, still depressed-looking. "Look, I'm really sorry about what's going on, but I need your help. Please? I have no idea how to dress for something like this."

Portia didn't speak for the longest time, studying her plate of tater tots as if they held the answers to life, the universe, and everything. "Well, I suppose I could help you out." She was quiet again, still looking off into space. "Yes. That blue top would look nice with those pants…"

"Thanks, Portia!" Mesi said. "I know you're really angry about me and Finnick, huh?"

Surprisingly, Portia blushed. "No, not really. I mean, I was. Now I'm just afraid that all the other girls will be, and then try and hurt you."

"Don't worry. There's a reason I carry a knife."

Portia suddenly looked frightened, but smoothed out her expression soon enough. "Alright, then. We don't have very long, so we better get started." She stood up and walked with Mesi out of the cafeteria, leaving the tater tots for an attendant to dispose of in a waste receptacle.

Once the two reached their room, Portia went to the closet and began rooting through all of Mesi's new clothes. Mesi flopped down on her bed and tried to make out patterns in the popcorn ceiling. Portia kept making grunting sounds, supposedly signs of approval. "AHA!!" Portia called, emerging from the closet with two hangers. "Put this on." Mesi sighed and rolled off the {very comfortable} bed. She ducked into the closet, shut the door, and put on Portia's selections without thinking all that much.

It was when she came out that Mesi decided to inspect herself in the mirror. Portia had chosen a midnight-blue halter top which didn't reach the top of her black pants. "Here," Portia said, handing Mesi a pair of high-heeled shoes the color of the top. "You look good," she commented. "Now, about your hair…"

"What are you going to do with it?" Mesi asked warily.

"That's the problem," Portia said slowly. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Leave it like it is." Mesi tossed it, as if to prove her point, pieces of it falling across her chest.

"Hm. Maybe." Portia shrugged. "At least it's straight most of the time."

Mesi glanced at the clock. "Well, good thing, because I have to go now."

Her roommate sighed wistfully. "Can I at least walk down with you?"

"Sure." The girls left the room, now being extra careful to lock the door since so many expensive things were inside. They got into the elevator, Portia melancholy with longing, and Mesi nervous for some idiotic reason.

They finally reached the ground floor, and Portia gave Mesi one last half-hearted grin as the door closed. Mesi was alone. She would do this. Just the thought of the money she could get made her take the first step, and the laws of physics made her take the rest.

And the man in the black suit took her arm and led her to where Finnick was waiting.

_Capitol Lights-_

_it'd take a few years to see all the sights_

"This is lame."

Finnick looked at Mesi in surprise. "Most girls like walking in parks."

"Most girls are idiots." Mesi chucked another rock at the fence on her right as she walked by.

"You don't have to act angry the whole time, you know. I know we're both using each other, but we could at least have some fun while we're doing it." It took about two steps for Finnick to catch up to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Mesi sighed and didn't shrug him off. He grinned in satisfaction and kept walking.

"And you find this fun as well?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not particularly."

"So we're wasting the morning walking?"

"That's one way to put it."

Mesi rolled her eyes. "You're a failure."

Finnick smirked, a little too much, though, for it to be entirely believable. "Any better ideas?"

"No. You're the expert here."

"True." Neither of them had a response, so they walked in silence for a few minutes. Walked on until the trees receded and in their place was a lake, with the skyline of the Capitol right behind it, a gray haze in the morning light.

"You like that?" Finnick whispered, leaning over so his lips nearly brushed her cheek.

And somehow, it didn't seem unnatural at all when Mesi tilted her head slightly toward him to reply, "How did you know?"

"You gasped." He hadn't moved. Neither had she. "You're from District Four, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Water makes me feel the same way."

"Girls too, I'm sure."

"Yes, girls. Including you." And when Finnick leaned down to kiss her, Mesi didn't flinch. She even leaned in further, just to close the remaining inches between them. Something must have happened to her along the way to make her a very good actress.

It wasn't long, and it wasn't forceful. It was soft, like the fuzzy skyline, like her favorite pair of work pants, …like Finnick's arm around her, she had to admit. This second time around, Mesi suddenly felt like she wanted more. But no, she resolved, she would not become another fangirl.

When Finnick released her mouth, she was surprised. She almost felt like he was ashamed to have kissed a girl like that, and not with the full force of his being, not passionately, just sweet. Sweet. That was the word. It was also absent from the list of adjectives that normal people would use to describe Finnick.

"I like that, too," Mesi said finally, her voice quiet.

"Do you really?" Finnick's voice was full of a haughty skepticism, and suddenly anything sweet was gone. Sadly, Mesi was disappointed.

"Yes."

Finnick didn't reply.

"Do you kiss every girl like that?"

"Some of them."

"Do you buy them all presents?"

"Usually. Just to keep them coming around."

Mesi laughed lightly. "You're despicable."

"I know. But you still love me anyway."

Instantly, every formerly relaxed muscle in Mesi's body tensed. "I never said anything about love." Her voice was hard, not the gentle whisper she'd previously used.

And with her, Finnick grew stiff as well. "Yes. Because we're using each other."

"You don't have to worry about getting attached. You never do. It's me I'm worried about."

"Are you?" Finnick murmured.

"I'm not going to be a fangirl, Finnick."

"If I remember correctly, you've already been stalking me."

"I was stalking a couple of stupid girls who were stalking you."

"I would like it if you stalked me. Pretty ones don't come around that often."

"You already have me right here where you want me. I'm sure that'll be good for a few days, until you find another girl to chase."

Finnick looked hurt, although whether or not he was faking Mesi never figured out. "Maybe."

"It's okay, Finnick," Mesi said, grabbing his hand. "We're using each other, remember?"

"Yeah," he said, regaining his light demeanor. Somehow, though, it didn't seem as bright as before. "And I plan to enjoy it."

*

"You put mayo on your Kentaco?" Mesi asked, laughing as she leaned over the table to get a look at Finnick's lunch.

"Totally," Finnick said before biting into it. "Have you ever had a seafood one? Those are the bomb, man."

"Sounds like it. But do they even sell 'em?"

Finnick snorted. "Nah. But I guess they make 'em for me, since I'm famous and all." He grinned and flicked his hair overdramatically, while Mesi laughed and tried to get all that greasy goodness to go down her throat and not back onto the plate.

It was a strange sight: Finnick Odair sitting across from a girl with blood-red hair in beautiful clothes, eating the greasiest food on the planet and laughing uncontrollably. Even though they could've been dining on the best meals the Capitol had to offer, Finnick had decided on Papa Johnny's Kentaco Hut, and Mesi hadn't felt like objecting. Kentacos were the type of food you could eat every day and not get tired of them, although you'd probably get significantly heavier.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Finnick said, taking another bite of his Kentaco.

"Hm. I dunno. But thankfully college is over for the summer, now that the Games are starting."

"Everyone makes a big deal of it here." He gestured with his head to a TV screen where a rerun of the reaping was being played. "It's all a big party. They have one nearly every night during the Games. The biggest one is definitely the kickoff party the first night of the Games."

"Wow. Do you go to all of 'em?" Mesi asked in slight repulsion.

"Only when there's a pretty girl involved."

"Does this mean I have to go?'

Finnick grinned. "Of course it does! You and I are gonna kick off the Games with the rest of the Capitol. Us- the crazy kids from District Four."

Mesi couldn't help laughing, almost choking on the crust of her Kentaco. "They better fear us and our Kentacos!" She waved her half-eaten food around, and Finnick laughed with her, surprisingly.

"You look positively terrifying." He rolled his eyes overdramatically.

"I take that as a compliment."

"And so you should."

Mesi laughed again, but proceeded to consume the rest of her Kentaco, since she had nothing else to say. She had to admit, spending the day with Finnick wasn't turning out to be that bad.

Finnick absentmindedly picked up a slightly greasy newspaper, reading it as he ate. "Hey, looks like there's a poetry reading today. If we hurry up we can make it there in time."

"Poetry? That's almost as bad as walking in the park!"

"What else do you want to do? I'm trying to make life easier for you."

"And what's the alternative?" Mesi asked, and, before she could regret her words, Finnick had gotten up and plopped down on the booth seat next to her. And before she could process this, his lips were on hers forcefully, harshly. This wasn't sweet. This wasn't even like their first kiss. This was aggressive, as if he wished to hurt her.

Suddenly, she felt her back hit the booth seat. Finnick was literally on top of her, pressing her down with his lips and sheer bodily strength. She tried to worm her way out once, but he merely clamped down harder. Mesi was terrified, but all she could do was stay still, perfectly still, as Finnick held her there with his kiss.

Just when Mesi could feel the wood supports of the seat against her head through the fake leather, and the padding underneath, the pressure released, and Finnick drew back, expressionless. For a few seconds, Mesi couldn't speak. Finnick was staring at her like she had three heads. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed, barely able to force the words out.

Finnick got up off the seat, leaving Mesi propped up on her arms. "You would never understand," was his equally angry reply.

"Why not?"

"You've never killed anyone. You've never seen the nightmares. You don't feel the pain, the guilt from what you've done coming back every single day. Some people drive it away with drink. I think they chose the easiest way." Here Finnick smiled slowly, ruefully. "Beer doesn't fight back." He turned and walked away, while Mesi stared at the half-eaten Kentacos, thoroughly confused.

*

Mesi sat there for a long time, her thoughts drifting. She tried not to let them linger on Finnick. Every time she thought of him the pressure on her chest returned, the pain, the roughness of his lips on hers. And the fear. The adrenaline. Finnick's harsh, bizarre words.

She couldn't move, wouldn't move. No matter how many workers stared at her, tried to wipe the table or take the trash, she didn't move.

It had been a while since Finnick left when he returned. He came in quietly and slipped into the booth next to her, his arm wrapping gently around her shoulders. His touch was like an electric shock. Mesi squealed and scrambled to the other end of the booth.

Finnick didn't even smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mesi."

She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." He slid next to her and tucked a rose behind her ear. His lips brushed her forehead, and his arms encircled her.

"What are you doing?" Mesi whispered, fear still hiding in her voice.

"Making it up to you."

"Oh."

"I know I'm a heartless jerk who uses every girl he sees…" Finnick didn't finish. He pulled her in closer, and Mesi really had no choice but lay her head against his chest. She could now hear his heartbeat: ragged and erratic.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. "It's not that I care or anything, but…"

"I'm not okay." Finnick cut her off. "You've seen who I am. You know."

"You're not bad, Finnick. I'm the one who's hanging around just for money."

"And I'm the one hanging around for a good time."

"We're both detestable."

"Yes."

Mesi's eyes closed, as, in the silence, she listed to Finnick's irregular breathing. Her hand started to wander, and gradually, it found his cheek. One of his hands closed over hers. This was too much like love for Finnick. Too much like a fangirl's dream for Mesi. So she forced herself to break the warm silence. "Do you hold every girl like this?"

A pause. She heard him take a deep breath, felt his chest rise as he did so. "No."

"Real-"

"I've never done that to a girl, either. They all cooperate. You don't. You're a fighter."

Mesi smiled softly, eyes still closed. It was better not to see any of this. "I take that as a compliment."

Finnick didn't miss a beat. "And so you should."

She laughed, just to relieve the tension inside her. "I don't love you, Finnick."

"I don't love you, Mesi."

"Then let me go."

"You really want me to?"

"Not really. You're warm, and this restaurant is freezing." But Finnick let go all the same. Mesi's eyes opened, and she saw some unreadable emotion in Finnick's eyes.

"You do have nice eyes," she said.

Finnick laughed bitterly. "They all say that." He slid out of the booth and stood, this time waiting for Mesi to join him. When she did, he took her hand and left the restaurant. Mesi found herself following, mainly because of Finnick's grasp. She was still frightened of him, frightened of the knowledge that he could do much worse to her. Much worse.

_Capitol Lights-_

_how could love be the greatest of frights?_

"I don't think I should see you anymore."

That was exactly what Finnick had said as he left Mesi at her dorm.

And as he had walked away, Mesi hadn't asked about her money. She didn't say anything. She let him go. Let him go as he smiled at Portia, who had been waiting at the door. Let him go, along with every one of her fears.

She hadn't told Portia. Just told her that the afternoon had been fun. Hadn't told her why the back of her head hurt, or why she'd looked relieved when Finnick left.

Was Finnick scared too? He couldn't be. He was 22 years old, one of the richest men in Panem, and definitely the most desirable one. Surely he didn't care about the feelings of a girl from back home with blood-red hair?

Truth be told, Mesi didn't want him to. She would not stoop to the level of other girls madly in love with Finnick, who wouldn't mind if he slammed them against the seat of a booth in Papa Johnny's Kentaco Hut.

She didn't love Finnick. It was that simple.

She pushed the Capitol clothes to the back of her closet, and tried not to think about Finnick too much. And it worked. The money, or Finnick himself, didn't even cross her mind until the day before the Games were to start.

This letter was from home, written in her mother's precise script. And with the thought of her mother came the thought of her hair. Her mother would be angry, very angry, unless Mesi had something to show for her time in the Capitol: namely, many shiny objects. The letter also spoke of Mesi's future: what did she plan on doing? Mesi knew full well that any business venture, even if it were a boat-building shop back home, would cost money.

"Fast cash" started with an "F".

So did Finnick Odair.

Portia wasn't in the room. Mesi strode over to the closet and yanked the door open. She pushed back a layer of her and Portia's clothes to reveal the beautiful ones. There was that midnight-blue top, that still smelled faintly of the Kentaco Hut, if you sniffed hard enough. There was the green strapless one, made of watery silk. There were others, but Mesi's eyes rested on the green one.

She took it out, and held it up to her body in front of the mirror. It brought out her eyes, she hoped. She would ask Portia later.

When Portia walked in, she was humming a tune. The blonde girl began unloading a silver shopping bag full of useless junk.

"Portia." Mesi's firm voice made her roommate start. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" It was obvious that she was trying to remain calm.

"I want to drive Finnick Odair crazy."

"Mesi, this isn't a good idea…"

Mesi's expression hardened. "You know everything about him. Surely you know what'll make him look twice, make him lick those damned lips of his and make him want me for long enough to get some cash outta him!"

Maybe it was the desperation hidden in her voice that made Portia do it. Maybe it was just pure terror at her roommate in a psychotic rage. In any case, Portia pulled out her notebook and stroked the faded black cover. She walked over and sat down on Mesi's bed. As Mesi joined her, Portia gently opened the book to the first page. A magazine picture of Finnick, shirtless. Portia chanced a look at Mesi, as if she feared her friend's disapproval, but Mesi was emotionless. Portia turned page after page of magazine cutouts, all of Finnick lacking some article of clothing. Mesi was past being revolted. She just sat there, waiting.

Finally, handwritten notes were interspersed with the pictures. These were obviously copied from interviews, probably in some teen magazine. "Here." Portia put her finger on a section of words. "What he likes in a girl."

It looked like lies, mostly. Mesi knew that Finnick only wanted secrets. A good time. One night. And maybe a nice gift or two to spruce up his mansion on a hill back in District Four. "Next," was all she said, though.

Portia flipped some more, until the pictures were of girls modeling clothing, makeup and hairstyles. Probably from another article about what Finnick liked to see in a girl. Mesi also knew the answer to this one: as much bare skin as possible. "Look, Mesi," she said, her finger tapping a hairstyle photo. "This would go great with that green dress."

Suddenly, Mesi lost all her resolve. The full implications of what she intended to do hit her. She couldn't go back to Finnick. It was…uncomfortable. It made her almost want to be a fangirl. "No," she said quickly, standing up. Portia looked at her in shock. "I can't." _I don't love Finnick._

*

The evening air brushed against her bare neckline, the elegant green silk barely covering her breasts. The shoes pinched her, no matter how pretty they were. The dress barely touched the top of her knees, something she was thankful for. At least it was almost as long as a dress from back home.

The wind whispered through her hair, which was perfectly straight, thanks to Mesi borrowing Portia's straightener earlier. She had to admit – her blonde-haired roommate was something of a fashion genius. The makeup on her face brought out her eyes well. Her eyes were definitely Mesi's best feature. The eyes and the hair, Portia had said, that was what people should notice tonight. At the moment, those were the most striking things about Mesi.

And as she stood at the door of a Capitol mansion, her heart thudded. Adrenaline laced her body. She didn't fear Finnick – wouldn't fear Finnick. He couldn't hurt her.

No.

She no longer feared Finnick himself.

She feared loving him.

The door opened slowly, and a short man with buzzed, graying hair opened it. "What do you want? I need to supervise the party going on out back, you know." He frowned, scrutinizing Mesi.

Mesi gave a flick of her hair, letting the breeze catch it. "I'm Mesi Smith, of District Four."

"District Four, eh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "This is where our District is celebrating the Games. How'd you know that?"

"I did my research." She smirked, turning her face so that it looked eviler. Pretty good for a last-minute decision to attend, and a crash-course in attracting Finnick, courtesy of Portia.

He looked confused, but merely opened the door wider. "Welcome to the party, Mesi. Just walk straight down this main hall and you'll find everyone in the courtyard.

Mesi started to walk briskly, leaving the man behind as her shoes clicked against the marble. The hallway was dark, the only light coming from outside. From the courtyard. From where Finnick was.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the French doors.

No one noticed her arrival. The courtyard was huge, one wall housing a TV broadcasting the Games. Nobody was paying much attention to that, though. Lights flashed many colors as a band played on a stage at one end. There were a few tables of refreshments, but mainly people were dancing. That was what Capitol girls did, and there were plenty of those. Plenty of them surrounding Finnick Odair, standing in a corner holding a glass of something and laughing.

"_You and I are gonna kick off the Games with the rest of the Capitol. Us- the crazy kids from District Four."_

Mesi wasn't sure why that crossed her mind, but it did. The memory of Finnick's voice as he laughed with her in the Kentaco Hut, before he slammed her into a booth seat. When they were acting like…pals. Not strangers using each other.

She hated to admit it, but she was suddenly jealous.

The next few minutes were a haze, with a few distinct pictures. Mesi walking up to the fangirl clump. The fangirl directly in front of Finnick flopping over. Her drink spilling on him. Mesi's smirking face in place of the fangirl's adoring one. And Finnick's look of shock.

"Mesi?" His voice held disbelief.

She easily sidestepped the fangirl, who was rising to her feet. Mesi sauntered up to Finnick, taking the collar of his shirt and rubbing it between her fingers, studying it, before she answered. "What other girl do you know that has blood-red hair?"

Then she kissed him.

It wasn't long, and didn't need to be, but just passionate enough to get her point across. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders, and Finnick had barely enough time to hold her waist before she let go. Nothing else about them moved, though.

"You came," Finnick said. It was obviously a statement, nothing questioning about it.

"I figured the crazy kid from District Four could use a friend."

Finnick grinned, the light in his eyes that of one who has just been told an inside joke {which he had}. He didn't even acknowledge the clump of fangirls as he and Mesi walked away.

"Why'd you come back?" he demanded, once they were in a relatively private spot.

Mesi shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Why are you acting like this, Mesi? This is nothing like the girl I left."

"I've become a very good actress."

Finnick blinked slowly and looked away, the lights casting shadows on his downturned face. "Then let's both pretend we're alright." The words were soft, so soft that Mesi barely made them out. But then Finnick straightened up and smirked his crooked smirk. "Dance with me." It was a command.

"Of course." Two could play at this game, and the expression on Mesi's lips mirrored his as he drew her out onto the dance floor.

"Wait." Finnick looked puzzled as Mesi took her shoes off. "Those things hurt like crap."

Finnick's smirk twisted into something more pleasant-looking. He took her in his arms, and, obviously, danced. The ground was cold beneath Mesi's bare feet, and Finnick's chest was warm against her pounding heart. And was he really resting his head lightly atop hers, and was that slight touch on the top of her head the wind, or Finnick's lips? She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to be.

The song was slow, which only served to prolong the agony. Although there wasn't much agonizing about it. Bearable – that's what it was. Bearable until Mesi had a bag of shiny objects in her hand. She could bear Finnick until then.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Finnick's voice broke their silence.

"Not particularly."

"Good."

"Why'd you do it, Finnick?"

She felt his sigh, and could've traced exactly where his chest ran against hers as it rose and fell. After a long pause, he spoke. "I was angry, and I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't always nice. "

"That doesn't mean I'm special, does it?"

He laughed, and, again, Mesi could've told precisely where the pressure of his moving chest was strongest. "No."

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, it sorta hurt and scared me outta my wits, but other than that, it was one heck of a kiss."

"Really?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, Finnick. It could all be part of the act."

"And that's why I keep you around, Mesi. Because you're something to figure out."

_Capitol Lights-_

_we all have fun on the darkest nights_

Mesi was pretty sure that it was no longer PM when the dancing finally stopped.

Finnick hadn't spoken in a while, as if he had been deeply contemplating something. As workers began cleaning up the area, he spoke. "You busy tonight?"  
"Nope." Mesi was more focused on shoving her shoes back on than what Finnick was saying.

"I won't make you, but I hope you wouldn't mind staying until morning."

Mesi was sure that she forgot to breathe at that moment. Everything within her screamed "NO!", but somehow she managed to say, "Of course I wouldn't mind."

She tried not to notice Finnick's smug smile as he led her back inside, tried to smother her bewilderment as he led her up elegant marble stairs, and tried not to freak out when he closed the door of a bedroom behind them.

It was dark, pitch dark, until Finnick turned on a lamp beside the bed. He grinned at her, enjoying her obvious attempt to mask her emotions as he lounged against the superfluous amount of pillows. He smirked as he beckoned for Mesi to join him. She walked up slowly and stood beside the bed, nearly gaping at Finnick.

At some point, Finnick had taken his shirt off, and probably everything else as well, but the rest of him was buried under the sheets. It didn't really matter much, but up close, under the warm lamplight, maybe he _was _as beautiful as everyone said. And she could touch him. She could kiss him. For now, he belonged to her. Not Portia. Not a Capitol fangirl. For now, they were the crazy kids from District Four.

And so, just as Finnick reached to turn out the light, Mesi kissed his cheek. And just as the room was plunged into darkness, she saw Finnick smile.

"Are you really going to sleep in that?" she heard him ask.

The question came out of nowhere.

What should she say? Mesi wasn't entirely sure. Her thoughts were still occupied by the confusion at why she found Finnick gorgeous.

And suddenly she realized what he was asking. Of course. Trust Finnick to go down that path.

And suddenly she had the answer. "Why would I?" And then she stepped out of a ring of green silk and climbed in next to Finnick.

In the dark, she felt Finnick's lips touch her cheek, then travel down her neck, resting in the spot where her neck met her collarbone. The spot tingled, even after Finnick lifted his lips away. The warmth spread through her, giving Mesi something she lacked: courage.

In the dark, Mesi's hand found Finnick's cheek. For a moment her hand waited, then her fingers brushed away a strand of his hair. She drew them around the outline of his face, then finally up. She paused again when she felt his lips, slightly wet against her fingers.

"Having fun?" Finnick's voice was low, but still amused.

"Yes. I'm having loads of fun."

He didn't reply, so Mesi satisfied herself with listening to him breathe. Her hand somehow fell to his chest, and she traced it with her fingertips. It was almost like she wanted to memorize him, know everything about him. Everything…

She laid her head on his chest, listening. She felt him move, and his lips touched hers for a moment. It wasn't long enough. Somehow, not long enough…

"Wait." Mesi seized his face in her hands, miraculously finding it in the dark, and kissed him. Would that make her braver? Who knew? Finnick seemed happy enough to oblige, as he tilted his head to get a better angle.

This time, Mesi paid attention. Paid attention to the faint roughness of Finnick's tongue against hers. Paid attention to how he tasted. Paid attention to the slightest movement of his mouth on hers. Paid attention to his smooth skin underneath her hands. Paid attention {although only the slightest} to the gradating warmth as his hands ran up her bare back.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but as soon as the taste ended and the feeling ceased, her head dropped back onto his chest, his skin warm against her cheek. His arms still held her against him, as if he wanted to make sure that she didn't chicken out.

And that night, Mesi gave up her pride and clung to Finnick Odair.

And enjoyed every minute of it.

_Capitol Lights- _

_love has its lows and love has its heights_

It had been a week since that night when Finnick took her to the tree.

In the morning, after that first night, Mesi had woken first and dressed before Finnick could see her. For some reason, it was more shameful during the soft morning light than in the wild darkness of night. Finnick had just laughed and put on some pants. Mesi figured that he liked to walk around shirtless whenever possible.

When she left, she had given Finnick a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye, and the man who opened the door when Mesi arrived had yelled, "NO PDA!!" How ironic, if only he knew what had gone on in Finnick's room the previous night.

She had come back the next night for the festivities, but this time she brought clothes to sleep in, just to discourage Finnick. And he never brought it up, no matter that each night, after the celebration ended, she spent the night in Finnick's arms, and came back the next evening to repeat.

Things had been going okay. The two had built up an easy camaraderie, and each night Mesi looked forward to the slow tingle as Finnick's lips touched that spot where her neck met her collarbone. It was almost as if that was where they belonged, and somehow it no longer unnerved Mesi.

So Mesi was confused when he brought her to the tree. The tree was a lone willow on a hill, in one of the Capitol's parks. It was here that Finnick traditionally ended a relationship with a girl. Weren't they even friends? Didn't Finnick love how she tasted {as he claimed}?

And why did Mesi care?

Finnick sat down under the tree, leaning his back against its trunk. Mesi plopped down next to him, but he made no move to lay an arm about her shoulders. He just stared at the afternoon sky.

Mesi reached out and laid a hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"  
He sighed. "Lots of things."

"Why are we here?"

"Full of questions, aren't we?" Apparently he still had the life in him to smirk.

"Why?"

"Surely you know."  
"That's why I'm confused. I thought we were fine."

It was then that Finnick's gaze met hers, the sea-green one that made crowds swoon. "I can't keep you, Mesi. So I have to let you go."  
Mesi looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue.

"I made a promise to a childhood friend."

"Who?"

"Annie Cresta. You know her, I'm sure."

Yes, Mesi knew Annie. The two were in the same grade, but had never really talked, except to do schoolwork. When Annie was sent to the Games, she suffered from head trauma afterward. Mesi had felt sorry for her, but so did everyone else.

"Well," Finnick continued, "our families had always been close. So, Annie and I grew up together. She was the first girl I kissed. And when she came back from the Games, all crazy, I swore to both our families that I would protect her."

"What's this got to do with breaking up with me?"

"I'm in love with her."

Mesi couldn't speak for a moment. Finally, she gathered enough of her wits to say, "Then why do you keep having wild, passionate nights with girls in the Capitol?"

He paused again, as if collecting his thoughts. "The Games do something to you. You don't notice it while you're murdering people, but afterwards, the thought of what you've done starts eating at you. It gets easier after the first. So by the end of the Games, I was a killing machine." Finnick laughed darkly, shaking his head. "After winning the Games, you're haunted by them. The nightmares and memories don't go away. And so we all turn to something to get our minds off it. Haymitch – that guy from District Twelve – drinks, like most of them. Some start using drugs. Annie went insane." He dedicated this pause to a sigh, and a rueful smile. "I turned to girls. It was easy enough: I was rich, and apparently good-looking, and the Capitol helped me along. It's almost like killing - it gets easier and easier until it's second nature."

Mesi let the silence hang in the air for a moment. "So you have to get rid of me, because I'm not dispensable like the other Capitol girls?"

"Yeah," Finnick laughed slowly. "That's pretty much it."

"So, since we're done using each other, I guess there's no reason for me to stay." Mesi stood, brushing the grass off of her jeans. She started to walk away when Finnick stopped her – with his voice, not his hands.

"Mesi! You forgot this." He held out a bag, which jingled with coins. The deal – she had completely forgotten about the deal. She walked over and grabbed it. She stood there for a moment, contemplating Finnick's face. And, as a last goodbye, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. Before he could react, she drew back and gave him one last, yet sincere, smile.

"I don't love you, Finnick."

"I don't love you, Mesi." He stood, grabbed her shoulder, and kissed her right in their special place, right where her collarbone met her neck.

Then she was gone, and for the first time, it was Finnick Odair that was left at the tree.

_And when I have left those Capitol lights,_

_I'm going to miss you and all of our fights._

Mesi couldn't take it anymore.

She was home from college. Her first year had ended, and she was finally enjoying summer break. She was glad to be away from the Capitol. She had left the day after Finnick had left her. Portia had been confused, and desperately wanted Mesi to stay for the remainder of the Games, but her red-headed roommate had refused.

When she got home, she went out on a boat with her father. Since she was eighteen now, he let her sail it. It was great fun, and when they came home for dinner, Mesi's mother let her tell her story before criticizing her fashion choices and saying something about how the Capitol mindset was corrupting her daughter. Then Mesi pulled out the shiny objects and her trunk of Capitol clothes, and her mother said no more. Thankfully, she wasn't pregnant. The doctors told her that much.

Mesi wouldn't be going back to the Capitol. She couldn't take it. Didn't want it. After a year in the Capitol, she had finally seen that all she wanted was a house overlooking the sea, a boat, and a ring from Finnick Odair on her left hand.

Yes, in the months that followed her return, Mesi had realized just how much she missed him, no matter how cheesy it sounded. She missed his jokes, missed his friendship, missed his warmth on a dark night. She had hated to admit it at first, but Mesi finally made peace with the fact that she was madly in love with Finnick.

It was a cold, winter day, and Mesi's parents were out shopping the village, and wouldn't be home until late. In the chill air, Mesi kept thinking of how much she'd like to be spending the night with Finnick right about then.

And that's when she got the idea.

She hurried to her room and flung open the trunk, sifting around until she felt cool silk against her fingertips. She quickly undressed and pulled on the green silk dress she'd worn that first night. For a moment she contemplated herself in the dirty mirror, and decided to leave her still-red hair down. After a little more digging Mesi located the matching slippers, which she threw into a canvas tote that she usually used for carrying work supplies.

She walked back into the main room and pulled on a coat over the dress. It was long enough that it covered the dress. Her legs would be cold, but so what? On her feet she put her work boots. And with her bag in hand, Mesi left the house.

Like everyone in the District, she knew where Victors' Village was: on top a hill, beside a cliff overlooking the pounding ocean. The scenery was beautiful, the mansions were beautiful, and Finnick's was the most exquisite of them all.

Mesi saw the Village before she got to it. The walk up the hill warmed her legs up easily enough, and she was nearly out of breath as she approached Finnick's house. She gulped – suddenly realizing the flaws in her plan. What if Finnick wasn't there, or didn't want to see her? What then?

She would wait until she got to speak with him.

At his door, before she knocked, Mesi took off the coat and shoved it in the bag. She also removed her boots and put on the green silk slippers, placing the boots in the bag with the coat. Stowing the bag behind some shrubbery, Mesi knocked forcefully, hoping someone would come soon. It was rather cold in just a strapless dress.

Almost immediately, a woman in servants' attire answered the door, emotionless. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I wish to see Finnick. Tell him that Mesi Smith is here."

The woman studied her for a moment, then nodded. Obviously she thought that Mesi was from the Capitol. "Well, then, come on in. I'll tell him." She led Mesi inside, then off to a side room with a few couches and bookshelves. Then she disappeared through a doorway, leaving Mesi alone.

It was a surprisingly short time before someone entered the room. Mesi knew who it was. She turned around and ran toward him, flinging her arms around Finnick's neck. She could feel his silent laugh as he spun her around slowly.

He set her down, and she finally got to look into those gorgeous eyes again. His expression was unreadable, as usual when he wasn't being seductive.

"I love you," Mesi whispered, burying her head in his chest.

Finnick took his time in bringing his arms around her. She felt every movement of his body as he bent down to kiss her right where her collarbone met her neck. And as he spoke, she felt his lips move against the top of her head. "I love you, too."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Both of them were able to laugh softly. It felt so good to feel Finnick laugh again. "But you're also the other crazy kid from District Four."

"That I am."

Finnick stepped back, studying her. Then, he drew something out of his pocket. Mesi almost gasped when she recognized the shape of the small box. "I should have asked you this earlier, but I couldn't find you. I've missed you so much, and I swear I'm not going to miss you anymore." He opened the lid, revealing a diamond ring that caught the little light to be had on the overcast winter day. Finnick didn't need to say any more. Mesi understood. His arms encircled her again, as he whispered in her ear. "Please, say yes while I have the nerve. Say yes before Annie comes and makes me doubt this. I've been debating for days and I finally chose you."

"Ye-"

"Finnick!" A new voice called, breaking Mesi and Finnick apart. It was Annie, standing in the doorway, looking as unaware as ever. Finnick's expression softened as he walked over to Annie, took her in his arms, and kissed her.

He had dropped the box on the floor, the ring still catching the light.

But Mesi didn't care.

She wasn't sure of anything now. Had Finnick been lying this whole time, and had he used her? Of course he'd used her. He'd said so himself, multiple times. But some times had been so sincere, so full of emotion that he couldn't be acting. And why would he use her _now_? She had nothing to give, and she was pretty sure that Finnick wasn't a sadist.

The answer was obvious: for some reason, be it duty or desire, Finnick had really chosen Annie.

Mesi bent down and pried the ring out of its fabric lining. She'd said "yes", so they were technically engaged. She slid it onto her finger. Later, she would string it on a necklace so that it would always rest on her heart, known only to herself.

As Finnick led Annie away, he looked back at Mesi. His beautiful eyes tried to say what he couldn't: that he'd had to choose Annie, and he would always love Mesi, and maybe they would meet again someday.

Maybe they'd meet again someday. Maybe they wouldn't. It didn't matter anymore. She waved goodbye.

_And when you're gone I'm gonna miss those nights-_

_Gonna miss how we danced under Capitol lights._


End file.
